Take heed!
by Manechka
Summary: "Эта нога - у кого надо нога..." /с/ "Берегись автомобиля". Кроме основной темы раскрывается смысл некоторых других фактов, упомянутых вскользь в ПКМ-1 и ПКМ-3.


**Берегись!**

– Глупая! – глуховатый низкий голос не скрывал насмешки, – Как все бабы... Вам непременно хочется быть первыми и единственными. Непременно загнать под каблук, как иголки под ногти. – Его собеседницу передернуло, но она смолчала. – Всё вам надо спланировать и рассчитать. Чего ты хочешь? Не выпускать меня из цепких своих коготков? А не выйдет. Ты любишь играть с мужчинами, но теперь ты не так молода и хороша как десять лет назад, и не так могущественна, как двадцать, и не так бессмертна, как вечность назад. Кому ты нужна? Больным и увечным? Убогим туземцам? Кто поверит, что олух Дэйв вырезал себе сердце ради раскрашенной курицы? Ты умеешь приласкать, не спорю, но кого ты полюбишь, и кто полюбит тебя? Баста, я ухожу. Этот раз был последним, и ты меня не отговоришь и не остановишь!

Женщина молчала, обхватив себя руками, стянувшись в тугой узел, как предельно сжатая пружина. Длинные спутанные волосы пока закрывали её лицо, но, несмотря на её подавленное молчание, горящие черные глаза не обещали её высокомерному гостю ничего хорошего. Она дождалась, пока он закончит речь, и повернулась к двери. Широким жестом распахнула её настежь, посмотрела сперва в дверной проем, где в утренней дымке виднелся далекий край океана, а затем повернулась к мужчине и внезапно широко улыбнулась.

– А ты, стало быть, Эдваг'д ничего не боищься? Ни Дэйви, ни меня, ни Бег'еговова Бг'атства?

– К счастью, я сам по себе. И уж если твой спруторожий друг сунется со своими акулятами, у меня всегда найдется, чем встретить. Мы в море порознь ходим, это на тебе сошлись наши дорожки, – он выговаривал слова медленно, явно наслаждаясь производимым эффектом.

– А куколки? Помнишь, я выстг'игла из твоей хваленой бороды дли-инную прядь, она все еще здесь, – ведьма кривовато усмехнулась.

– Ты не одна умеешь управляться с чужими волосами. Твоя куколка есть и у меня. Но она на корабле, и пусть только что-нибудь случится со мной или моей быстроходной девочкой – твоя участь будет незавидна!

Он вдруг перестал грозить и подошел вплотную к ней, взял за плечи и повернул лицом к свету.

– Тиа, я наговорю тебе много злого, много обидного, но запомни – так оно и есть. Я – нехороший человек. Тебе не нужно идти со мной. И я уже не тот мальчишка, польстившийся на твои жаркие ласки и тайные знания.

– Обманш-щик!

– Нет! Ты обманула Дэйви, он обманул тебя, а уж Братство тебя надуло по полной. И только я всегда говорил тебе правду... – Эдвард Тич невесело улыбнулся и легко отодвинул хозяйку с прохода. – Прощай, ведьма! Увы, тебе не стать богиней, но, может, и у тебя будет, что вспомнить в старости.

– Ты, я вижу, стареть не собираешься? – она ехидно подставила ему подножку.

Пират чуть не споткнулся, но вовремя успел замедлить шаг и очень аккуратно и твердо перешагнул через босую смуглую ступню. Однако, пошатнувшись, он задел какой-то старый глиняный горшочек, стоявший на полке дверного косяка, старая рухлядь раскололась об порог на полсотни осколков, среди растрескавшейся глины виднелись когти, птичьи клювы, перья и зубы.

– Не собираюсь, – в тон отозвался он. – И не тебе меня останавливать.

Но Тиа уже склонилась над порогом.

– Перст судьбы! – громким шепотом провозгласила она, и в это мгновение утренний свежий ветерок разметал пыльные ошметки, и её волосы осветили первые лучи солнца.

– Берегись, Эдваг'д Тич! – продолжила шипеть колдунья, – Бойся человека на дег'евянной ноге, не пройдет и десяти лет, как ты закончищь свои дни от его руки. И бойся той, о ком не слышал доселе.

– Знакомые песни. Пугай-пугай. Если ты о Джонсе, то его деревянной ноги мне стоит бояться меньше всего. У него ведь еще есть клешни и щупальца, из которых можно приготовить суп.– Пират повернулся спиной и тронулся в путь.

– Дэйви Джонс вырезал себе сердце, но оно еще болит, а у тебя сердца отг'одясь не бывало, – Колдунья плюнула себе под ноги и захлопнула дверь.

* * *

><p>– Ты была весьма м-м-м.. убедительна, дорогая, – томно протянул молодой человек весьма экзотической наружности. Он лежал, запрокинув руки за голову, на каком-то нелепом лоскутном одеяле, сочетавшем пушистые шкурки местных грызунов с яркими обрывками тканей. Надо сказать, молодой человек и одеяло очень подходили друг к другу. Бесконечные нитки, шелковая бахрома и хвостики опоссумов и водяных крыс переплетались с разметавшейся гривой человека, также заплетенной в косички или сваленной в дреды. Поскольку его тело не прикрывало ничего, кроме кричащей красной тряпки, да и она украшала не что-нибудь, а лоб, можно было сделать вывод, что непродолжительное время назад он имел некие близкие контакты с дамой, с которой теперь мило беседовал. Дама тоже не особо утруждала себя выбором одежды и, тихо что-то напевая, неторопливо завязывала бесконечные тесемки на пестрой юбке, достойной сравнения с вышеназванным одеялом. Через прорехи в стенах пробивались настойчивые лучи яркого карибского солнца и вносили дополнительную ноту уютной пестроты.<p>

Все было тихо-мирно, пока дама внезапно не развернулась к своему гостю лицом. В её правой руке сверкнул в луче остро отточенный топор на длинной рукоятке.

Она не стала медлить и, не отводя расширившихся глаз со своей жертвы, широко взмахнула оружием. Мгновения, ушедшего на замах, хватило, чтобы расслабившийся молодой человек резко сел на кровати и, разогнувшись, прянул навстречу своей убийце. Первая мысль, пронзившая его сознание была: «Почему?» Потом остальные: «Почему она замахнулась так низко?» «Изуверка?» «Сумасшедшая?» «Жреческий обряд?» Всё это пришло чуть позже, когда он сидел, зажав правой рукой кошмарную рану на левом предплечье и просто тихо раскачивался, онемев от боли, а она металась по разом поблекшему своему дому и, ругаясь на непонятном языке, переворачивала какие-то горшки и склянки. Потом была перевязка и ничего не значащие умоляющие фразы и взгляды. За стеной внезапно хлынул тропический ливень, и все краски мира смыло серой волной. Море бушевало вдали, но он ничего не слышал, опоенный какими-то притупляющими боль снадобьями и отварами. «Зачем? За что?»

– За что? – вслух спросил он. – Тебе-то какая выгода. У меня больше ничего нет. Неужели я обидел тебя?

Она долго молчала, и сейчас он понял, как сильно она изменилась, будто вдруг состарилась лет на двадцать.

– Это не моя тайна. Это не моя судьба. Я не смогла, и это хорошо. Нельзя торопить судьбу.

– Ты хотела меня убить?

– Нет! – резко ответила она, и он, конечно же, не поверил. – Я сама не знаю, что на меня нашло, но это должен быть не ты, Джек. Тебя ждет славное будущее. Главное, не упусти шанс.

– Заманчивые речи от женщины, которая вдруг ни с того ни с сего решилась меня убить! – он попытался улыбнуться.

– Я далеко не та жен'щина, – непонятно прошептала она и вдруг тоже улыбнулась – Красавчик Джек хочет компенсации?

– Боже, только не это! Одного раза было достаточно! На сегодня... – с видом оскорбленной невинности он попытался отползти от неё подальше, – И к тому же я ранен...

В ответ рядом с ним на одеяло приземлилась многогранная черная коробочка с полустертой позолотой на крышке. Компас! Джек откинул крышку и воззрился на хаотично колеблющуюся стрелку.

– Старая ломаная штуковина... – он опасливо покосился на щедрую колдунью, – Спасибо, конечно, хотя, Тиа, тебе следовало бы знать, что такое компас.

– Это ты, Джек, который-хочет-быть-капитаном, не знаешь свойств этой удивительной вещи. Повег', она не раз и не два спасет твою голову от шишек, а шею от петли. Куда, по-твоему, указывает стг'елка?

– Сейчас – никуда. Я не знаю. А что, этот компас не знаком с Севером?

– Если пг'едмет твоих желаний будет спг'ятан на севере, этот компас вг'еменно станет самым обыкновенным, – хитро подмигнула Тиа.– Но тебе самому пг'идется опг'еделить свойства этой вещи. Тебе надо пг'иручить этот компас, чтобы он повиновался каждому движению твоего сег'тца. – она наклонилась над Джеком, заглядывая ему прямо в глаза. – А сейчас ты забудещь этот стг'ашный момент твоей жизни и будешь спать и спать, спать и спать...

И он действительно заснул, запрокинув голову назад, подставляя горло под нож возможного убийцы. Но нет, Тиа Далма не обидит этого мальчика, пусть он будет проводником. «Ножки хороши, – подумала она со вздохом сожаления, – пусть бегает пока...»

* * *

><p>– Совсем нит'щего?<p>

– Только холод. Холод и смерть. Поверь, это не лучшее воспоминание в моей жизни... Послушайте, барышня, а еда у вас есть? Ну, хоть что-нибудь? Даже крыса жареная сгодится.

– Мне нг'авятся мужчины, готовые съесть крысу, чтобы утолить свой голод.

– Я думаю, вы, мисс, просто не голодали десять лет подряд... А что в той кружке? Ром? Вода? Вода! Я согласен даже на воду.

– Это травяной отваг' для укрепления сил.

– Уф! – жаждущий и голодающий отхлебнул терпко пахнущей жидкости, – Чай! – Он прикрыл глаза. – Чай...

Потом, намного позже, утолив голод и жажду знаний, они сидели на полу у очага и смотрели в огонь, хотя каждый из них дорого дал бы, чтобы перед глазами колыхалась совсем иная стихия. Что её потянуло за язык? И куда ушел картавый выговор?

– И тогда я вдруг почувствовала, что потеряла связь с морем. Как будто у меня перехватило дыхание, и я ослепла и оглохла. Море отвергло меня и извергло из своей пучины, оно выбросило меня на эти берега, и я осталась ни с чем. Ничего, кроме этой оболочки. Так страшно – потерять все силы. Я хочу вернуться в море, хочу на волю...

– Я тоже знаю, каково это – разом ослепнуть и оглохнуть. Но я вернусь... Мы вернемся в море. Обязательно.

– Вернемся. Ты освободишь меня, а я – тебя.

– От чего ты освободишь меня?

– От зависти и от скуки. Ты снова станешь капитаном, и необычные корабли будут бороздить моря под твоей рукой.

– Только избави меня Бог от «Летучего Голландца». С меня и «Жемчужины» хватит, – он изобразил испуг и тут же саркастически усмехнулся.

– Её больше нет.

– Что? Неужели этот ядовитый гад, этот паршивый щенок, этот олух царя небесного потопил «Жемчужину»? – рыжебородый капитан дернулся, как от зубной боли, но она спокойно продолжила:

– Это сделал Джонс. Старый спрут всегда добивается своего, но в своем эгоизме оставляет лазейки для других. «Жемчужины» нет, но она есть.

– В Тайнике Дэйви Джонса... – он уже всё понял, но решил уточнить.

– Ты мыслишь правильно. И ты сходишь за ней еще раз?.. На тот свет? – Тиа шептала прямо в правое ухо, и этот настойчивый шепот обещал опасности и лишения, но также и награду.

– Там очень холодно.

– А ты возвращайся сюда, здесь всегда будет тепло, – она подвинулась, и теперь под его щекой оказалась её левая грудь. В тишине он услышал гулкий стук сердца. Будет ли у неё такое жаркое сердце, когда он освободит её? Богини забывчивы...

А хозяйка с удовольствием разглядывала своё новое приобретение. Не красавчик и не чудак, он будет всегда крепко стоять на ногах и добиваться своего. «Ему и одной хватит». Пожалуй, они действительно пригодятся друг другу в этой жизни.


End file.
